cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Red team history
The events, alliances, senators, and other notable nations are listed below. History Red Under the New Pacific Order The Cross Atlantic Treaty Organization which was soon renamed the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization started as an alliance on both the Red and Green teams but with the emergence of the New Pacific Order on the red team GATO decided in February 2006 to move to the Brown trading sphere where no other alliance resided at the time. Since then the red team has been dominated primarily by the NPO. NPO's dominance first occurred with the Moldavi Doctrine and later re-affirmed with the Revenge Doctrine. These two Documents Declare unaffiliated nations on the Red team off limits to tech raid and the New Pacific Order claiming the Red sphere as their sole domain. It states that other alliances are not permitted to reside on Red without Pacifican consent, nor are Senate candidates from outside the NPO membership tolerated. The Moldavi Doctrine was declared null and void on August 14, 2008 with the issuance on the Rebel Virginia Doctrine by Vox Populi (2nd). This however was largely ignored by all discerning nations and alliances and the Moldavi Doctrine has thus not been affected. Karma War The Karma War has been the largest event to affect Red Team, after it started less alliances viewed the NPO doctrines over red team as valid, only one alliance has claimed its home on the team so far. More being expected if the outcome is Karma winning. The fate still lies unknown in the long run as the NPO could still gain back control over the color even if it loses the war. Unannounced on May 11 a majority of Vox Populi switched back to red team signifying their return. Two new red alliances have been formed during the Karma War, also. On June 13, the Moldavi Doctrine was rescinded by Emperor TrotskysRevenge with the Revenge Doctrine being modified. FIRE and CoJ The Federation of Imperial Red Empires is an very fastly growing alliances, already with a score of 5 only 4 days after it's name change and growth from the Syndicate. It hopes to have good relations with the New Pacific Order. Also the Cult of Justitia exists, though it is a micro-alliance, it is influential due there being very few alliances on the Red team anyway. Alliances Current alliances of the Red team: *Sanctioned: ** New Pacific Order (NPO) *Unsanctioned: ** Cult of Justitia (CoJ) ** Federation of Imperial Red Empires (FIRE) ** Socialist Workers Front (SWF) ** World Federation (WF) ** United Earth Directorate (UED) Notable rulers Some rulers had a major impact on the events on the Red team: *Dilber, New Pacific Order *Ivan Moldavi, New Pacific Order *kingzog, Vox Populi *New Reverie, League of Small Superpowers *Rebel Virginia, Federated Allied Independence League *TrotskysRevenge, New Pacific Order } Senators Those who have served on the Red team senate are listed below: *'Comrade Gabriel of Bakunin's Dream (New Pacific Order)' *kingzog of Ottawa Empire (Vox Populi) *Lord Abraxas of Z'ha'dum (New Pacific Order) *New Reverie of New Reverie (League of Small Superpowers) *'Philosopher of The Borat Empire (New Pacific Order)' *Sei of Narcoleptica (New Pacific Order) *'TrotskysRevenge of Arseanistan (New Pacific Order)' *Vladimir of Soviestan (New Pacific Order) *LFrawley of Frawley (New Pacific Order) Current senators are in bold category:Team-specific history category:Red team